Royd Lloyd
|image = |race = Quincy |age = |gender = Male |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = | affiliation = Wandenreich | occupation = | epithet = Y - "The Yourself" | team = Sternritter | base of operations = Wandenreich Palace | relatives = Loyd Lloyd (Twin Brother, deceased) | education = | spirit weapon = Reishi Sword | signature skill = The Yourself | manga debut = Chapter 497 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Y" - "The Yourself". He is the identical twin brother of Loyd Lloyd. Appearance Royd is a tall and rather slender individual, whose head is completely bald and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of his forehead. Each of his ears is encased by a circular, headphone-like covering further surrounded by a dark-colored trim. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 7 During childhood, Royd had short, light colored hair with centrally-parted bangs. Sometime after the age of 12, both brothers gained a small scar on their forehead, exactly where their third eye would later be placed.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 1-2 Personality Royd is a devoted and loyal individual, holding off Yamamoto despite the grave risk it posed doing so. He also had great pride in being praised by Yhwach for fighting such an opponent. History From birth, Royd and his older brother, Loyd, were indistinguishable from one another, even to the medical staff that delivered them and their own parents. By the age of 5, the brothers realized the reason behind them being perfectly identical was that they had both unconsciously begun to imitate the other before they were even born. When they were 12 years old, they discovered that they could not only imitate one another, but other people as well. While they could both copy appearances, only Royd could replicate people's memories and personality, whereas Loyd could instead copy their powers and techniques. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War After Kenpachi defeats three of the Sternritter, Royd, disguised as Yhwach, takes him on in battle. Soon after, Kenpachi is defeated easily by Royd, who holds the bloodied man aloft by his throat. Remarking that he had considered the captain first among the "Special War Powers", he concludes that he must have overestimated them given Zaraki's current pathetic state. He then declares that Soul Society was finished, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who announces that he has come to annihilate him.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 14-19 Immediately ambushed from above by three Sternritter, Yamamoto effortlessly incinerates them all with Ryūjin Jakka, though Royd is unfazed by his comrades' misfortune. He callously remarks that they are pitiful fools who should have known not to intrude on his battle. Questioning Yamamoto's disappointed gaze, Royd is unsurprised when the Captain-Commander instead attacks, injuring the Sternritter's forearm and telling him that he never did value his own subordinates' lives, though his cruelty would end today. Royd replies that despite growing old, Yamamoto still allowed himself to be consumed by anger, much like in the past.In spite of Yamamoto's denial, Royd is attacked again. Barely able to avoid the Captain-Commander's next attack, the Sternritter manifests his Spirit Weapon. In response to the Captain-Commander acknowledging this action, Royd states that it was as if he were waiting for him to draw his blade. Affirming that he was so that he might destroy Royd entirely, Yamamoto releases his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-17 When Jugram Haschwalth questions if the scorched blade Yamamoto wields really is a Bankai, Royd cautions him to not underestimate it, before detailing its ability to incinerate anything cut in an explosion of flame. Yamamoto notes that Royd must have seen this Bankai once a 1,000 years ago, but asks if he truly thinks it will be the same as back then. Yamamoto continues by saying that if Royd really wants to discover if his Bankai is the same as it was 1,000 years ago, he can take the next blow from Zanka no Tachi and find out.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 1-3 Evading Yamamoto's attacks, Royd wonders why no flames came forth from the blade when his cloak was cut and whether the Bankai could have really changed in the past 1,000 years. As he reaffirms that there is no Zanpakutō with a Shikai and Bankai that are unconnected, he discerns that the true danger lies in the point of the sword after seeing that the rubble it touched was instantly obliterated. Confirming Royd's suspicions to be true, Yamamoto then explains the ability of Zanka no Tachi, Higashi, remarking that not even Blut Vene could defend against it. Underwhelmed, Royd states that he simply has to cut him without touching the sword. But as he attacks Yamamoto, Royd is shocked to see that his attack did nothing, and finds that the top half of his own sword had been incinerated. Yamamoto tells him that he is too naive and should listen when others talk: if there is an "east", then there also must be a "west". Making visible Zanka no Tachi, Nishi, he explains that such intense heat means that he can't be touched while using Bankai, because it was as if his body and blade were clad in the Sun's flames.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 8-17 As Royd realizes that only Blut Vene has prevented him from being incinerated even at a distance, Yamamoto asks why he is just staring, stating that even if he ran, he would still be killed. Firing a Heilig Pfeil only for it to be easily repelled, and with his sword broken, Royd declares that there is more to a Quincy's tactics than their cross and arrows. Activating Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger, stated by Royd to be the Quincy's ultimate spell of protection, he warns Yamamoto that anyone who steps into its radius will be torn apart by the "light of God". Unfazed, Yamamoto negates the Sternritter's spell by utilizing his Zanka no Taichi, Minami technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 5-17 Alarmed by Yamamoto's reprisal, which raises a horde of skeletal corpses, populated by the Quincy he has previously slain, Royd denotes the irony of a Shinigami who can raise the dead and, calling Yamamoto a disgrace to his kind, leaps over the undead legions to attack the Captain-Commander directly. Impeded by a towering pile of corpses, Royd is talked into taking a closer inspection of them at Yamamoto's behest. Horrified, Royd recognizes the burnt skulls of his deceased subordinates amongst those already in this heap. As Royd's hesitation allows the horde to engulf him, Yamamoto backs away and taunts him for failing to seal his Bankai. Then explaining how it was impossible to do so without prior understanding of the powers and limitations of each Bankai, Yamamoto declares that his was immune, as he had never openly demonstrated its fullest potential.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 1-10 Crying out at this provocation, to which Yamamoto comments that he must still have a human heart, Royd asserts again that the undead are not sufficient to stop him as he begins to strike down his former allies. Claiming to see Royd's tears, Yamamoto states that the bitterness he experiences now is incomparable to the hatred the fallen Shinigami had for him, before unleashing Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin. With much of his torso and left arm eradicated, Royd apologizes to "Yhwach-sama" for not being strong enough.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 11-17 Soon after this, the real Yhwach arrives, praising Royd for having fought well, to which the dying Quincy is brought to tears, commenting that it is an honor to have that praise. Yhwach then kills his subordinate, having served his purpose. Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 3-8 Powers & Abilities : Royd is able to transform himself into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, he can also replicate the memories and personality of that individual, allowing him to flawlessly impersonate his target.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 2 Immense Spiritual Power: Royd was able to effortlessly achieve victory against the 11th Division Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 15-16 Enhanced Strength: Royd possesses a large amount of strength, effortlessly holding Kenpachi by the throat with one hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 15 : An advanced Quincy technique that grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 8-9 * : While Royd's defensive form of Blut is strong enough to seemingly negate even the attacks of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpakutō,Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 505, page 14 it isn't absolute and can be torn using sufficient power, as evidenced when Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka managed to inflict a significant injury to his left forearm.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 11 Despite this, his is still able to afford him resistance to the intense heat in the general vicinity of Yamamoto during his Bankai, which would otherwise reduce a person to ash.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 8 Quincy Spell Master: Due to his extensive knowledge of Quincy lore, Royd can expertly employ a number of certain Quincy techniques, referred to as "spells", that result in similar effects to Kidō. His skill is such that he is able to near instantly invoke one which affords maximum protection without incantations.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 15 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Royd is able to concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 14 * : By further collecting reishi, Royd is capable of forming the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. However, even if his Spirit Weapon becomes broken, he still retains the ability to generate them from between the palms of both his hands instead. The arrows formed in this manner are several times larger than those of the average Quincy, though they can still be fired with considerable force, using just a simple gesture.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 8-9 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Deceased